Fireworks
by Musafreen
Summary: My first fanfic. Involves Summer camp, spoilt brats, white water rafting and eventually INTERPOL, smugglers and fluff…I hope. Now Abandoned. Cast off. Cruelly Forgotten. Never being reclaimed. You get the idea.
1. Chapter the First

A/N: My first fic. _Please _review.

Disclaimer: All rights to Card Captor Sakura belong to Clamp. I am but a poor, penniless whacko who likes to write absolute nonsense. The e-mail style of writing is borrowed from Meg Cabot. Enjoy.

Oh- and cut me some slack, will you? I know this story's not exactly great (so far) but at least I did'nt make any grammar/spelling mistakes. I think...

Title: Fireworks

Summary: When Tomoeda Elementry Schools' P.E Teacher, Sakura Kinomoto, signs up for a relaxing (_yeah, right_.) job as Counsellor in Camp Kraven, she had _no_ idea that she'd meet the worlds' sweetest guy there or that she'd tangle with the most obnoxious creature in the planet (Hence the Title). In the meantime, beneath Kraven's (somewhat) peaceful exterior, a conspiracy is brewing…one which targets on the (filthy rich) kids at the camp and one particular counsellor…

Facts on the story you probably ought to know… 

Completely devoid of magic. Sakura has not met Meiling, Yukito or Syaoran. There are NO cards n' NO guardians. (It _killed_ me to ignore Kero. Sigh.)

And I will not be interrupting in between the story.

So, let's begin… 

**_Chapter the First_**

* * *

From : cookinheaven

To : amethyesteyes

Subject: Sakura

Tomoyo, I saw Sakura signing up for a SUMMER JOB! I ask you, since when does a _teacher_ sign up for a summer job? It's supposed to be her time off, for god's sake!

Is she OK? I mean, really OK? She's not suffering from any…you know…

Write back soon!!! I'm dying with worry out here.

(Did I exaggerate a bit? Sorry, but I'm really worried.)

Anxiously,

Rika.

* * *

From : amethyesteyes

To : cookinheaven

Subject : Re :Sakura

Relax, Rika. Sakura is perfectly fine. I'm pretty sure she has a good, valid explanation for whatever she is doing. Don't worry so much.

(And yes, you were a bit too overdramatic.)

Tomoyo.

* * *

From : amethyesteyes

To : cherryblossom

Subject : WHAT do you think you're doing?

To the Point.

Rika told me that you just signed up for a summer job. What are you, NUTS or something?! How can you stand working throughout the year?! ( I sincerely hope that you are not becoming a workaholic as well. I can barely deal with Naoko.)

And what about me? How am I going to deal with not having you around? I'll go insane with boredom!!!

I want you to explain and I want you to explain PRONTO!

Love, Tomoyo.

PS: I will be sure to pray that you will not get the job

* * *

From : cherryblossom

To : amethyesteyes

Subject : I know exactly what I'm doing

My dearest friend since second grade, please try to get the following facts into your head-

A) You got married last week. You and your new husband have just come back from your honeymoon. Now, I don't know about you, but Eriol definitely won't want me barging into you two when you're making out. (Which, by the way, has happened twice already. Do you know how embarrassing that is?)

B) All my friends, namely Rika, Naoka, Chiharu and you, are having a blast with their boyfriends/Fiancées/Husbands.

C) I have absolutely no reason to stay here, owing to (a) my dislike of being a third wheel and (b) my chronic inability to obtain a boyfriend 'coz every single male who comes within a one-metre radius of me gets clobbered by my elder brother.

D) The said (extremely annoying) elder brother happens to be the only person around, as my Dad's gone on an archaeological tour.

And if all those reasons aren't valid enough,

E) I WILL GO NUTS IF I SAY HERE ANY LONGER BEING TEASED BY TOUYA AND DOING TOTALLY NOTHING!!!

I hope that cleared your doubts.

Love, Sakura.

* * *

From : amethyesteyes

To : cherryblossom

Subject : I stand corrected.

Dear Sakura,

I get your point, and I solemnly swear that I will not interfere with your decision.

But I still think it is crazy, and that you going away is seriously going to affect my sanity.

As for your lack of male companions…there's gotta be someone around who can stand up to Touya. There _has_ to be. After all, you _did_ catch the bouquet at my wedding.

Come to think of it, you might meet your man at the camp. Hmm…I guess I won't have any objections if that happens.

Love, Tomoyo.

* * *

From : cherryblossom

To : amethyesteyes

Subject : Pah.

Superstitions. How the heck can a bouquet predict the future? Honestly, Tomoyo. And, in case you didn't know, camp Kraven is a _kids_ camp.

Sakura

* * *

From : amethyesteyes

To : cherryblossom

Subject : YES!!!

There! You said it!!! Now there's no doubt about it! The superstition spirits will want to prove themselves to you...and they'll make you fall in love at the camp.

Ooh, I know exactly what your wedding dress will look like! White, all lace and ruffles…Can I design it for you? Please, Pretty please? Pretty please with milk chocolate on top?

Love, Tomoyo

* * *

From : cherryblossom

To : amethyesteyes

Subject : God

Tomoyo, you scare me sometimes.

Love, Sakura

PS: What do you mean all lace and ruffles. You know I can't stand lace and ruffles!

_**

* * *

To Be Continued…I hope…**_

Well, what do you think? Vomit-inspiring? Terrible? Survivable? Not Bad? Actually Interesting? Super? Worthy of winning Awards? Hold on…I'm dreaming here…

Right, now that I've come back to my senses, (I think) I'm asking, no BEGGING you to PLEASE review. PLEASE????? PRETTY PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH MILK CHOCOLATE ON TOP?

Adios! And Review!!!!!


	2. Chapter the Second

A/N: Hi again. Hope you liked the story so far- _if _anybody's read it, that is. Doesn't seem like it so far. NOT A SINGLE REVIEW!!!!! I know It's not exactly Nobel Prize material or anything- but it's not that bad either.

Oh, And could someone PLEASE tell me a way to make the 'at' symbol come in the fanfic? I can't get it in!!!

_**Disclaimer: **_

Question: Would I really be writing a _fanfiction_ if I owned CCS?

Answer: No.

Conclusion: I do not own CCS, but I do own this story, and it'll make me tremendously happy if you read this. (and review, of course.)

Chapter Two

* * *

From : blueboy 

To : warriorgurl

Subject : Syaoran

Meiling, wish that cousin of yours the very best of luck, because he is going to need all of it and more the next time he meets me.

Eriol

* * *

From : warriorgurl 

To : littlewolf

Subject : You.

Syaoran, you moron. (That rhymes. With a good reason, I might add.) Whatever made you not attend Eriols' wedding? That was _stupid. Totally, completely stupid._ Now he's off plotting revenge- and you know what happens when Eriol takes revenge on somebody.

Oh, and can you leave your CD Player to me in your will?

Just a suggestion.

Meiling.

* * *

From : littlewolf 

To : warriorgurl

Subject : Re: You.

Shit.

* * *

From : warriorgurl 

To : blueboy

Subject : Syaoran

I warned him. So, what are you planning to do?

Whatever it is, I want a major role in it. He's been getting on my nerves lately. **Big time.**

…Wait, I have a suggestion.

Send him off to Hawaii. He hates girls latching onto him.

Meiling

* * *

From : blueboy 

To : warriorgurl

Subject : The Plan

Naah. Won't work. He'll probably stay in the hotel all the time and work on the latest, most boring statistic of LiCorp. And we can't trash his laptop either, he'll just buy another one.

What we need is something he can't wriggle out of…you know, a responsibility thing.

And what's more…I think I've got it.

From,

The Schemer.

* * *

From : blueboy 

To : yelenli

Subject : Your son

Cousin Yelen, It's me, Eriol.

Look, this is about Syaoran. You know he's been acting insufferable lately. And, all though I know the elders would disagree, (their version of the Li Clan's perfect leader being 'a cold, emotionless zombie') I know that you, like me, believe that no person meeting Syaoran for the first time would be able to stand being five minutes with him without one of the following thoughts running through his/her head;

"_Lemme outta here! The guy is scary!"_

"_Have we been shipped of to the zombie planet or something?"_

"_Stone statue, or incredibly hot human being? Hmm… interesting question."_

"_If he doesn't say anything natural soon, I'll report to the mental hospital."_

"_Oh, Lord…I'm pretty sure that you will be happy if I follow through my thoughts of murdering him. 'COZ THE GUY IS AN AROGGANT, RUDE, CREEPY N' WAY TOO SMUG JERK!!!"_

Of course, there is the majority of the female population whose thoughts run along a totally different line…but let's forget that for the time being.

Anyway…

I was thinking…why not strip him off his title for the summer and give him a normal job for a change. Something _not _involving numbers? Like…a summer camp counsellor, for instance.

Yours truly,

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

From : yelenli 

To : blueboy

Subject : Re: Your son

I do happen to agree with your views on Xiao Lang, Eriol. He's got an incredibly huge heart- but he rarely shows it. And I want to know which Camp you have in mind. I'll get him a job in it right away.

Oh…and Eriol, not that I'm complaining, but did your sudden desire to reform him stem from the fact that he forgot to attend your wedding?

Yelan Li

* * *

From : blueboy 

To : yelenli

Subject : The Camp

The Camp's name is Camp Kraven. It's run by Richard Stone, an American. It's basically a sports camp- and a rich kid's camp. So Syaoran won't feel too out of place there.

Oh, as for your accusation- Perish the thought.

Eriol.

* * *

From : littlewolf 

To : warriorgurl

Subject : Eriol.

Tell him that I'll murder him. VERY SOON. A SUMMER CAMP COUNSELLOR?!!!!!!!!!! He's asking for it.

Meiling, can you _please _convince my mother that this is a bad idea? _Please? _I'm begging you!

Syaoran (or Xiao Lang. Whatever.)

* * *

From : warriorgurl 

To : blueboy

Subject : Syaoran

He sent me an E-mail asking me to tell you that he'll soon murder you.

And _you_ can tell both him and yourself that I'm not a channel of communication. From now on, if you wanna tell him anything, mail him yourself. Oh, and tell him this too – NO way I'm convincing aunt Yelen to back up on her decision. It'll do well for him to act normal for a change.

Well, as normal as Xiao Lang Li can get, anyway.

Meiling (a.k.a. Disturb me and you're dead.)

* * *

From : blueboy 

To : littlewolf

Subject : Meilings' Message

She wants us to stop using her as a 'channel of communication' ( I swear, sending her to Oxford was the worst idea ever.) and she wants me to tell you that she will not , in any way, help you on this one- she wants to see you acting normal for once.

Eriol.

PS : What do you think of my idea, my cute little nephew?

* * *

From : littlewolf 

To : blueboy

Subject : Censored

Hiiragizawa, you are the most personin planet Earth. I wonder what Tomoyos' reactionis gonna be when she finally realizes that she has married a madman.

And for your Information, I DESPISE your idea.

**_Sincerely,_**

Syaoran.

PS: AND FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!

* * *

From : warriorgurl 

To : xiefali

Subject : Re: What's up?

Oh the usual.

Eriol has found a new way to torture you little brother, who is (probably) currently telling Eriol for the who-knows-what-th time to stop calling him his cute little descendant.

Our family is so predictable.

Meiling

* * *

This time, REVIEW. 

PLEASE?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????For those of you didn't get it- Eriol is Syaorans' Uncle in this fic, even tough they're the same age. It is possible- like…My Grandma's youngest sister and my mother's youngest sister are both 27 years old.


	3. Chapter the Third

A/N: ………… I can't think of anything I wanna say………. Except that this chappy will be in a diary format as well as an E-mail one. Syaorans' and a bus stop gaurds'. Yeah, I know. Syaoran probarbly won't keep a diary to save his life. But gimme a break- I'm new at all this. Oh, and one more thing. I don't know the last names of Yukito or Nakuru. So…I'd appriciate it if somebody helps me out. I know my spelling is terrible-but my spellchecker ain't working. My deepest apologies.

Oh, and some of the jokes in here are taken from respective books. Uh… Animorphs, Outernet and a novelization of Sabrina the teenage witch. And Blue-nosed Baboon, one of my fav. insults, is taken from dungeons and dragons.

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep on doing this? It's really annoying me!

All rights to CCS belong to clamp. I'm just writing this 'coz I want to- and coz I know that at least _one _person in is reading this. This chapter is thereby dedicated to gwyn15- my first ever reviewer. And to my friend Sonia, who read my story and gave me some much-needed encouragement.

ALERT!: MORE SWEARING THAN USUAL IN THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway- here we go!

* * *

**Chapter the Third **

* * *

From : amethyesteyes 

To : cherryblossom

Subject : I'm missing you.

Sakura…you've been gone for roughly one day, and already I'm missing you so much it feels like…well, OK so I don't know what it feels like, but I know it's NOT good. Eriol is not helping at all. He keeps on walking around with a vampire smile on his face. And sometimes he gives out that prototype villan laugh- you know, the one which goes 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'

I love him. But sometimes…I just get the feeling that he's majorly weird.

So, how's Kraven? Any hot counsellors there? I'm waiting…

Love, Tomoyo

PS: REPLY AT ONCE. I didn't give you the latest laptop for nothing, you know.

* * *

From : cherryblossom 

To : amethyesteyes

Subject : Camp Kraven

Dear Tomoyo,

Camp Kraven is ABSOLUTLEY wonderful! It's set in the middle of the woods, with eight cabins for the kids and a central building which has the art hall, the music rooms and the cafeteria. I tell you, if Dad had put me in a camp like this when I was a kid, I'd NEVER leave! I mean, there is even a waterfall here- it's barely half a mile away! The river actually runs through the camp. DAMNIT! It's beautiful!

As for your query about hot consellors…well…I belive there might be a teensy possibility…

**SAKURA KINOMOTOS' DATABASE ON THE OTHER CAMP KRAVEN COUNSELLORS.**

1) Yukito

He's so nice, and SOOOOOOOOOO cute!!! I mean, as soon as I stepped into camp with my luggage, he smiled at me and told me that "such a pretty girl should not be carrying bags. Here, let me help you out." And he took the bags even though I told him I could handle it. I do belive I've met up with Prince Charming himself. Sigh… 

2) Nakuru

As soon as I laid my eyes on her, she pulled me into a bone-breaking hug. I almost suffocated. Nakuru is THE hyperactive girl. NO competition. I think she has more energy than those four women at your wedding put together …what were their names? Oh yeah- Fanren, Futti, Feimei and Xiefa. Imagine that.

I know. I thouht that was impossible too- untill I met Nakuru.

But she's really sweet. And very friendly. I like her a lot!

3) Terada

I don't know his first name- or much about him, either. But he seems like a nice guy.

4)Kaho Mazuki

Three words.

She. Is. Gorgeous.

Seriously.

I swear my mouth hit the floor when I saw her. She could give Cindy Crawford a run for her money. I mean like-WOW!

That's not all. I heard that she was studying to be a brain surgeon- and that she's just working here 'coz she wants to take a vacation. She won the statewide ice skating competition too.

Oh, and she's gorgeous. I belive she's beautiful enough for me to say that twice. She's sweet, too. She's GODDAMN PERFECT!

You know, it's at times like this when I wonder why I was even born. I'm NOTHING compared to Kaho Mazuki. NOTHING, I tell you.

Zilt. Zippo. Nada. Nil.

5) Syaoran Li

Syaoran Li. Hmm…now, what can I say about him? Oh. I know.

He's a warty-faced, low-down, flea-bitten, arrogant son of a bitch who doesn't even KNOW HOW TO USE A COMB. He's also rude, uncaring, rude, mean, rude, camel-faced, rude, purple nosed, rude, yellow teethed, rude, idiotic, rude, moronic, rude oh, and did I mention? RUDE!!!

There is a limit to being rude! And he crossed it barely FIVE seconds after I met him. I actually started to wish for Touya. At least, if he were here, the guy would get clobbered. And what's the deal with his nose anyway? It's so sharp that it can cut through glass.

As much as I love Camp Kraven, ONE WHOLE MONTH with that IRRITATING CREATURE FROM HELL will damage my health seriously.

Get some tickets to the Swisss alps or something. I will need a vacation after dealing with this one.

He will not know what hit him.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

A Sakura who's planning away…

* * *

From : amethyesteyes 

To : cookinheaven

Subject : Rika,

My husband scares me.

My best friend scares me.

And now I'm starting to scare myself. I'm talking to my teddy bear.

HELP!!!

Tomoyo

* * *

From : cookinheaven 

To : amethyesteyes

Subject : Re: Rika,

What?

* * *

**_DIARY ENTRY- SYAORAN LI _**

* * *

I hate Eriol. Because he's the one responsible for putting me through this. 

I hate Meiling. 'coz it's obvious she went along with his scheme. Plus, she refused to help me get out of this…situation.

I hate Sakura Kinomoto. Because she really, REALLY annoys me.

As in REALLY. Quarduple it, add a few zillion zeros and you might get an teensy idea of how much she annoys me.

Counsellor?! What's her speciality, anyway?! Insulting? Yelling? Or just being plain RUDE?!!!! ARGH!!! The mere thought of her drives me mad. That little bitch had the nerve to call me a blue-nosed baboon. IMAGINE! A blue-nosed baboon! And she made some snide comment about how I should learn to use a comb. EXCUSE ME! Like her hair was neatly plastered to her head or something.

But enough about her. I'm gonna think about the beautiful angel kind enough to grace this crappy camp with her presence.

Kaho Mazuki.

Come to think of it, I don't really hate Eriol or Meiling anymore. If it weren't for them, I would never have met Kaho.

But I still hate Sakura Kinomoto.

I don't think ANYTHING short of a miracle can change that.

* * *

_**DIARY ENTRY- JOE SAYUKI, BUS STOP GUARD **_

* * *

I knew I should've listened to mamma. 

You see, mamma never liked me being a bus stop guard. "Joey," she told me, "being a bus stop guard can be boring, degrading, and sometimes even dangerous. Please choose a nice, peaceful profession."

But I was adamant. "No mamma," I said, "I'm a healthy young man. I need adventure. I can't be cooped up in an office now. My heart yearns to be in the open air."

But now I've realized it. Mammas' always right. You should always listen to them. After what happened today, I'm definetly looking for a new job. Oh, my eardrums…

See, today when I was sitting at the bus stop, minding my own business…

* * *

Well, that's it for today. I thought I HAD to write a new chapter. I couldn't leave my story to rot, after all. Besides, I wanted to do something for my reviewers, even if it was only dedicating a silly chapter of an even sillier story to them. One with a lot of spelling mistakes, to beat… but I can't do anything else, I'm flat broke. 

As you can see, Sakura and Syaoran have already met…and it's not exactly love at first sight. But let me assure you- it's SOMETHING at first sight.

Possibly hate. Oh well…

Next chapter reveals how our favorite (my fav, at any rate) couple met, and why the have such -ahem- colourful opinions about each other.

**OH, WHY WON'T ANYBODY REVIEW?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
